Changing Colours
by Mocha-Berrytan
Summary: Naruto ran away, somewhere where the truth could not hurt him, and trained underneath the guidance of the demon within him. However, now he must face Sasuke, the outcome? Rated T for slight use of curse words and light yaoi, some SasuNaru. Some Spoilers.


**Mocha: Character do not belong to me. This story is a one shot, contains light yaoi and some spoilers. If you are not up to date on the manga and don't want your life ruined, then don't read this. It's horrendously fan girlish, but Naruto is really hardcore in it. Please read and review!**

**--**

Changing Colours

He ran away almost 3 years ago now, ran away with a village heirloom, his mind clouded with the need to become stronger. Long, ragged, blonde hair rustled in and out of his vision as it swayed in front of his dim blue eyes. A large scroll was fixed to his back and now the 18 year old knew he had to return, he had listened to the beast within him, he had sought its training. After hearing that fateful news, 3 years ago that disgusting knowledge drifted into his mind…and Naruto found that his mind set had changed completely.

_Tsunade smiled weakly, wiping at her tear stained cheeks. The blond blinked, eternally confused at her sadness, he stepped forward and stumbled into a rigid hug of comfort, sharing his warmth with her. She just sniffed louder, coughing as she knew she would break the poor boys heart._

"_He's dead…Naruto…Jiraiya is dead"_

_She began to cry once more, the young shinobi tensed in her embrace as her arms tightened. He felt his own eyes well up and it was not long before blue was cruelly invaded by bright crimson, his teeth sharpened and the ninja heard himself snarl. After a few seconds he forcibly tore himself from his leader and shouted several abusive words, purely blaming her and no one else. He knew who had done it; the leader of the Akatsuki…Pein, was what Jaraiya had called him._

"_Don't kid with me, I'll kill that bastard!"_

_He growled, obviously angered, Tsunade whined in protest but he ran towards her. She recoiled in fear and tightly closed her eyes, not witnessing that Naruto in fact jumped over her and smashed through the window, the voice in the back of his head was roaring at him to take revenge. He was running from the truth, he didn't want to see anyone ever again._

The memory no longer pained him, it had when he first began to travel and train, but his mind had numbed. Naruto had moved around different villages, picking up several techniques from the shinobi he fought as well as using the great scroll of Konoha to learn the most ancient skills. Kyuubi had become his companion and he was assured that the insane fox demon was his pet, tamed, as they had begun to fight in such excellent balance with each other.

"**He's attacking Konoha looking for you, Sasuke, he's outside the gates…"**

The voice was tinted with a darkness which was too evil for Naruto to comprehend; he nodded and changed paths so he would arrive quicker. He had not confronted Pein yet, even after all these years, he had been searching but failed to locate him successfully. He hoped that one day the beast would seek him out, like he should…Naruto was the only demon they had failed to obtain. He skidded to an abrupt halt and skilfully hid himself within a thick set of vegetation. He peered out, his blue eyes dulled by the bloodshed he had seen, his lips twitching into a smile at the sight of the leader. Sasuke was in front of the gates, standing in his usual cocky position, calmly abusing the great hokage verbally, demanding that she tell him where Naruto was. This made the fox-boy laugh lightly and he scanned the boy's impressive army of obviously strong ninjas, his hand swayed over to one of his Kunai holsters, but the evil voice spoke once more.

"**Don't. Move when he goes to attack the Granny. And, put you headband over your eyes. I know you can fight without them now, Naruto, but you may see who you are up against. Besides, your eyes are beautiful, Sasuke is likely to go for the head band…when he sees them he may stop dead in his tracks"**

Naruto nodded, focusing on the busty female who was standing valiantly on the gates, Sakura and Shizune loyally by her side. The blonde slowly stood and moved around to the side of the opening, still concealing himself, pushing his head band from his forehead to cover his eyes. The cloak was pulled tighter around his clothing and the hood was pulled over the long strands to conceal his face, his palms rested on the hilts of the katana's which rested on each side of his hips and he readied himself for attack.

Of course, it had taken a surprisingly short amount of time for Sasuke to lose his temper and rush forwards. Naruto had gathered that the Uchiha would have become even more patient over time, but it seemed not. As soon as the weight shifted onto another foot Naruto knew what was to come, Sakura and Tsunade had visibly tensed like they also knew what was about to happen.

The black haired boy charged forward, his single sword drawn, his red eyes glistening threateningly. However, he was perturbed when he heard the sound of clashing metal and he hung in mid-air for a few moments, looking at the new figure before him. Naruto smirked, his two katana drawn and crossed in front of him, Sasuke's blade jarred between the sharp edges. The enemy quickly withdrew and landed on the floor with a slight stumble, glaring up at the brave defender.

Naruto bought the swords down to his sides, not standing in a pacific stance, familiar chakra leaked from underneath his feet, light blue smoke swirling like a ghost around his body. He did not need eyes, he had learnt to fight from sounds, from the distribution of chakra within his enemy…besides, Sasuke's movements were generally predictable despite him having his almighty sharingan.

"Wh…who are you?!"

Sasuke shouted, dumbfounded by the skilled shinobi which leapt down in front of him, the cloak bellowing outward to reveal a glimpse of the general black uniform that most Konoha jounin wore. Naruto did not speak for himself, deciding that it would give him away, though he was pretty sure that Sasuke could decipher Kyuubi's chakra and was simply in disbelief.

"**And old friend, per-say."**

He chuckled before running forward, his chest low to the ground and his katana flung out to the side. He skidded as he neared Sasuke and chomped the blade inward like the jaws of a beetle, but as expected the Uchiha leapt out of the way and landed behind Naruto, slashing back with his own sword. The boy swerved downward and stabbed one sword into the ground by Sasuke's foot, using it as a point to turn himself round and stand back up. He had dodged the attack and was now facing his old friend once more, the hood had concealed his features, though his toothy grin stood out noticeably from the shadows.

"I never had friends…just allies"

Sasuke's bitter words made Naruto laugh and his free hand punched forward whilst he twirled his remaining katana in his hand and stabbed down. The dark haired boy grabbed the fist and pushed it away, leaping to the side to avoid the blade; he had seen everything…everything but the red clawed hand which swept towards him. His eyes widened as he was hit painfully in the side, his body contorted and turned into a mass of sordid snakes.

Kyuubi's paw retracted, the blob of pure crimson chakra had emerged from his shoulder, and now swarmed back into his body. He shifted, trying to locate Sasuke, and was somewhat surprised when the Uchiha burst from the ground beneath him.

The rocks broke away and the razor sharp katana slashed through his hood and head band, Sasuke snarled as he landed back down on the ground, determined to see who was attacking him. Naruto frowned as he felt the forehead protector slide from its place and clash onto the ground, his eyes were closed, thick black lashes shielding the lids slightly. The whole cloak was soon to follow; it slipped over his body and fell to the ground, revealing his body to Sasuke.

He slowly opened his eyes, the blue optics truly enchanting. He was a mirror image of his father, Yondaime (minus his white jacket), the necklace of the first still worn proudly around his neck and long blonde bangs framing his face, somehow managing to make the whisker shaped scars threatening. Sasuke drew in a breath of certain disbelief, not wanting to accept how handsome Naruto had become, his body was frozen stiff and his mouth open.

Naruto's blank stare quickly turned into a glare and he rushed forward, vanishing after a step to reappear in front of Sasuke and kick him square in the stomach. The raven's body buckled and the wind was kicked out of him, he was flung backward, and yet his mind did not want to accept that Naruto was dealing him such significant damage. The blonde appeared in front of him and lifted him up by the collar of his black cloak, his blue eyes quickly becoming that of the Kyuubi, black markings like that of the demonic fox lining his eyes and filling his lips.

"You aren't impressive, Sasuke."

Naruto spat coldly, the scroll had loosened and gradually fell to the ground with a dull thud, and it didn't seem to affect any of them. They stared into each others eyes, red clashing with red, emotions fluttering around them that never usually surfaced. After a few moments Sasuke's face visibly shifted into fear and his Sharingan's glare intensified as it repeatedly attempted to trap Naruto into a powerful Genjutsu, but for some reason each jutsu was rejected with the roar of an angered beast within.

"Why don't they work..?"

He whispered, Naruto simply smiled smugly and twisted, launching Sasuke into the gate behind them. He then leapt back, standing next to Tsunade, who was also somewhat stunned. He threw his last sword down to where Sasuke had landed, it missed the damaged traitor by only a few inches and the Blonde shifted with an essence of victory leaning on him as he watched Sasuke weakly stand up, coughing blood onto his ivory hands. The Uchiha looked up and snarled, stepping back to regain his sword, positioning it into an aggressive position, but he did not charge.

The fox puckered his lips and lowered his eye lashes, his tanned hands quickly proceeded to make several hand symbols. The sequence of which were unknown to Sasuke, but he did realise it was some kind of fire jutsu and backed up slightly when Naruto lifted up his hands to his mouth.

"Ninpo – Katon Kyuubi No Jutsu"

Sasuke grunted as he heard the words and his body once more coiled and melted into a mass of tangled snakes, now annoyed that he had no more clones out in the field…however the real Sasuke still found himself watching in a strange vision of awe as the jutsu came into affect. Naruto breathed in (bloating his cheeks) and blew out, fire stampeded out of his mouth before forming into a giant nine tailed fox which crusaded through the ranks of Sasuke's once impressive army. 'Soldiers' were bitten at, devoured, some stomped on, several tried to defend themselves but were simply set alight by the blazing demonic mass. After 4 minutes of rampaging the creature sizzled away with a singular aggressive roar which reverberated within the smoke blessed air, Naruto coughed slightly, feeling a little drained from the powerful jutsu he had just used.

Sasuke realised this and sprung a surprise attack, he sped in front of Naruto with his katan drawn. Tsunade looked to her side when she saw Sasuke and was shocked to see the Uchiha so close, but it took her a while to realise the blade dripping with blood which pierced through Naruto's heart. The blondes eyes shrunk out and immediately paled back into blue, his skin whitened as blood left his system. Sakura shrieked, though something kept her from moving, thick scarlet blood had splattered onto Sasukes face and he grinned maliciously.

"You are not impressive, Naruto"

He hissed, looking up at the presumably dead man. Though, something seemed to dampen his feeling of success, in fact a voice did, one that shouldn't have been able to be heard.

"Really?"

Naruto chuckled, trotting out from the vegetation, he was clad in exactly what he been wearing first, a hood pulled over to hide his face and his headband secured over his eyes. The 'dead' Naruto lifted its hands and grabbed onto Sasuke's arms, its claws digging into soft pale flesh, Sasuke looked up, confused. Its head moved somewhat robotically to the side as it grabbed an even tighter hold on Sasuke, its blue lips moving slowly with a croaky voice.

"T..Tsunade…get everyone…away from…me…"

She was still stuck, frozen, but after the words eventually settled she nodded and leapt away. Sakura and Shizune also jumped away and soon every villager was backing away from the gates, unsure of what was going to happen. Sasuke's breathing hitched as he attempted to struggle away from the 'corpse', which was obviously a clone kept alive by small amounts of demonic chakra, but as he shifted some of the clones clothing lifted, revealing a section of Naruto's curse seal. Sasuke looked down it, his own curse seal searing painfully, but the sight of an exploding tag made him tug more viciously.

The clone groaned painfully and within a few seconds it exploded into a cloud of a smoke, the exploding tags which decorated the clone were triggered by this. The real Naruto smirked as he heard Sasuke's gurgle of pain and he rushed forward, leaping up to catch the raven as he was flung away from the explosion. When he landed on the ground he turned sharply, a singular chakra tail quickly formed and wrapped around to provide the two boys with a shield.

Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes to look into the hidden face of Naruto, his lips twitched into a smile. "..I've killed him anyway; I don't want to live…Naruto" Sasuke spoke as smugly as ever, it annoyed the fox, and for the first time in a while he enabled himself to 'see'. The headband fell down to his nose and his once dull blue eyes returned to their old bright self at the sight of Sasuke…the closest person to him.

"_**Look, but do not See. When you look, it is an opponent in front of you. When you see, it is a person with emotions…family, dreams and ambitions. Naruto, you find it hard to kill people, so just kill opponents"**_

Naruto sighed as he remembered what Kyuubi had once told him, but it did not matter. He wasn't about to kill Sasuke, besides, he knew that Sasuke was stronger than this…his curse seal had not been used, nor had any Ninjutsu. Naruto shook his head, finally allowing himself to feel a few sparse emotions for the villainous raven cradled in his arms.

"I can't do that. Sorry, you need to come back to us…Come back to me, Sasuke. You've killed your brother, so come back, let's be a team again"

He smiled and was glad when he saw the Uchiha smile back, "I don't have a choice…still recovering, see?" He shifted his head to the side and allowed Naruto to look at the curse seal, it was scratched away, probably torn off out of anger. "I don't want it anymore, Naruto" His voice was weak, cracking, and Naruto was a little bit worried, wanting to know what had made Sasuke feel that way. But he did not voice this concern and instead all he did was remove his hood and lean down, letting his lips brace the Uchiha's in a sweet kiss.

"Together"

Naruto whispered, kissing the emotionally weakened boy once more, enabling their fingers to become intertwined in a sweet hold as they stayed there, gratefully civil and refreshingly warm.


End file.
